<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>DV3 Chat fic but it's literally my main group chat by Shucoochie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175584">DV3 Chat fic but it's literally my main group chat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shucoochie/pseuds/Shucoochie'>Shucoochie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Because of Reasons, Chatting &amp; Messaging, Inspired by Real Events, Please Kill Me, Regret, The Author Regrets Nothing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:41:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shucoochie/pseuds/Shucoochie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh fuck o geez this literally just my discord log but without vc and rebranded as DV3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kokichi Ouma Has Started A Server.<br/>Kokichi Ouma: Ppp<br/>Kaede Akamatsu and 14 others have joined the server.<br/>*Kokichi Ouma changed theirs and 15 others names<br/>**Rae Grapt:hehehe<br/>Shucoochie:hi<br/>Rae Grapt: image0.jpg<br/>Penis plays fish fish: fuck<br/>*Penis plays fish fish: you Kokichi<br/>Queen sing BR: What is this chat for?<br/>Shucoochie: Yeah, I would like to know that, too.<br/>Rae Grapt: It's **a server where I post bi-monthly.*<br/>55% Real weeb GF: yeah like that's true<br/>Rae Grapt: Anything's possible my dear Tsumugi.<br/>Poppin Kork: Ok buT KOKICHI WHAT THE FUCK FUCK IS MY NICKNAME<br/>UWU GANG BANG: HAHAHA VIRGIN FUCKER<br/>Rae Grapt: He ain't the virgin Miu<br/>Once killed a guy with my toenail: oof two birds with one stone.<br/>**Rae Grapt: ok<br/>55% Real weeb GF: BrunoAC.jpg<br/>55% Real weeb GF: bruno animal crossing<br/>Rae Grapt: b uno<br/>Poppin Kork: buno<br/>*KaiTItty bitches: Howdy<br/>Rae Grapt: JeSuS fUcK H O W D Y?<br/>**KaiTItty bitches: nice<br/>KaiTItty bitches:*also**hi<br/>Rae Grapt: buno</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Killing Stalking discourse? UwU</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once killed a guy with my toenail: Hey, Tsumugi is that Yoonbum as your pfp-<br/>Rae Grapt: s ay hi to buno<br/>55% Real weeb GF:um<br/>Archopology:Um?<br/>55% Real weeb GF: UM<br/>55% Real weeb GF: UM<br/>Atua says you all smell like bitches: CAUGHT YOU LOL<br/>Rae Grapt: AAAAAHAHA<br/>KaiTItty bitches: Yay more friends!<br/>Archopology: Wait whose @UWU GANG BANG<br/>UWU GANG BANG: HELLO PEONS<br/>UWU GANG BANG: IT'S GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS MIU MCFUCKING IRUMA<br/>Archopology:Ah<br/>Shucoochie:Wait why did Tsumugi read Killing Stalking<br/>Archopology:It is an interesting read.<br/>Once killed a guy with my toenail: YOU TOO??<br/>Archopology:Indeed<br/>Rae Grapt: Also <br/>Rae Grapt has taken admin rights from 13 people<br/>Queen sings BR has taken admin rights from 2 people<br/>Rae Grapt: But MOOOM<br/>Queen sings BR: I am not your mother.<br/>Rae Grapt: At least let me do something<br/>Queen sing BR has given Rae Grapt admin right<br/>Rae Grapt has changed their name to Pussy Rat<br/>Rae Grapt has changed UWU GANG BANG's name to MCFUCKING BIG GAY<br/>Queen sings BR has taken admin rights from Rae Grapt<br/>Queen sings BR has muted Rae Grapt<br/>MCFUCKING BIG GAY: I mean it's not wrong.<br/>MCFUCKING BIG GAY: honestly it's not that bad either</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I removed asterisks cause annoying and list of names<br/>Rae Grapt-Kokichi<br/>Shucoochie-Shuichi<br/>Penis plays fish fish-Kaede<br/>Queen sings BR-Kirumi<br/>55% Real weeb GF-Tsumugi<br/>Poppin Kork-Rantaro<br/>UWU GANG BANG-Miu<br/>KaiTItty bitches-Kaito<br/>Stacked lesbian-Tenko<br/>&gt;-&lt; Magik-Himiko<br/>Thicko Mode-Gonta<br/>He bb-Ryoma<br/>Miu but a top-K1-B0/Kiibo<br/>Archopology-Korekiyo<br/>Atua says you all smell like bitches-Angie<br/>Once killed a guy with my toenail-Maki</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Jesus Fuck I'm a bad admin<br/>Also, for some stuff I need so * means beginning of bsing and ** means the end.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>